


Captivated (Version 2: Revamped)

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: A revamped version of a fanvid I made previously,Captivated.Ryan knows that it's been lurking under the surface between them for years, but never expected either of them to address it. What will Ryan do when Shane does address it, head on?A poorly put together trailer a la 50 Shades of Grey without out all the unhealthy relationship dynamics of 50 Shades of Grey. I have limited editing software so apologies in advance for the lack of quality and coherence.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	Captivated (Version 2: Revamped)

Password: shyanvtwo

Fandom: Buzzfeed: Unsolved, Watcher Entertainment  
Pairing(s): Ryan/Shane  
Artist: L'Orchestra Cinematique  
Song: Crazy In Love


End file.
